monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
ATEC: Chapter Zero: Memories of The Past
CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, LOOK UP HIATUS IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE DEFINITION Prologue: Memories of The Past Jade's POV ~(Set years '''moments '''before Jade's blinding)~ I was wondering around in my house; looking around as I blinked. I looked out the window of my huge treehouse-like house (with cherry blossom petals falling) and climbed out with the help of a green rope that was tied to a nearby high branch. Spreading my wings, I tied the rope around my waist and lowered the rope since my wings weren't ready for flying (Sadly...). "Oof!!" I exclaimed as the rope suddenly drop but luckily I stepped on a branch before I fell to my doom. "Phew.." I sighed and then felt a sudden zooming right before my eyes. "Watch it squirt!!" I heard a familiar voice say. A sihoulette shadow appeared at the opposite side of my branch and the light of the sun revealed the mysterious face to be my older sister: Ruby Minerali. "Sup hatchlin'!" Ruby said. She-like usual-was skateboarding around the house (with the help of her wings..cheater..) but apparently I interupted her. Huh, sisters. "Whatcha doin' outside the house?" she asked with her wierd question mark face (though I can make that face too. It looks like this :?) I looked at her while making the same face. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. I thought that would've stumped her but she just grinned. "Because I got permission from mother to go outside and she says I'm in charge!" Ruby replied with some device and pressing it, it started to say in our mother's voice: "You are in charge while I'm away on some business" and I frowned. "So what!" I started to say. I then knocked on the wood I was next to and some wooden staircases appeared out of thin air. "Goodbye!" I exclaimed while climbing angrily up the stairs to my room and then it hit me. "Hey, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend Mutanti!?!" I shouted to her and then she gave me a look of shock and flew away in surrender taking her board with her. "Ha." I said in victory. I started to climb up the stairs again and finally got into my room. A round wooden room decorated with messy specks of colorful paints was my type of style with my favorite brand of stuffed animals called "Dragon Buddies" smelling like the fruity flavors they are, sitting on my round wooden bed with a teal mattress with a dragon-print blanket. I looked around and decided to look in the mirror to admire my ruby-red eyes. It was true though, my eyes are ''the colors of rubies. Looking at my iCoffin, I saw I had numerous of request to chat with "mewmewKittycat786" which was one of my BFF's username for the mobile version of "MonsterChitChat".The requests are probably just an attempt to roleplay with me but I decided to accept anyways. Here it goes: mewmewKittycat786 MK786 began to chit chat with bitealianAttorney BA at 13:45 MK786: meow! hello jade!! *mk gives ba pounce glomp* BA: Sheesh! It's nice to see you too Mewlina! *BA gets up from unexpexted pounce glomp* MK786: im sooooo sorry jade! i was just so excited! it makes me want to pounce thats all! BA: Ha, that's okay. Btw, how's your summer vacation going in Goremany? MK786: things are going swell! katlexianna got purrmission to invite her boyfuriend though! thats just unfurair! why couldn't i invite crabkitty? BA: Boyfriend? As in Skellogi's brother right? MK786: Yep! Why? BA: Nothing.....>////< MK786: ooohh!! new ships yay!! btw, gtg! mur ships to do! d(=^・ω・^=)b and also, i'm coming home this afternoon. BA: Bye? mewmewKittycat786 MK786 has ceased chit chatting with bitealianAttorney BA at 13:58 Well, it seems that my friend Mewlina will now be shipping me with Skellogi now. Dang, she's quick but anyway; I then sat down in my indigo beanbag chair and lyed down for a minute and thought 'When will I get to fly like Ruby? It's just not fair..' and the decided to visit Pietra (who was still in her egg dang it) and see if there was any sign of near-hatching but of course the egg hasn't hatched for more than 3 deadcades so I have my doubts but hey, why not just check? So I walked down to the trunk of the treehouse (which is where the basement is and which is where the lab is) and had to put a passcode down for the metal door that was guarding the lab ("Why is mother so protective?!") and finally entered the labdoor and saw that Pietra was still in his/or her egg. (Yes, I named my dragon before I even found out what gender it was, yes, I am insane. Got a problem with it?) I sighed and walked over to Pietra's egg and looked at the "Hatching Percentage For 'Pietra'" and saw it was only at 12% of hatching and frowned. Looking around, I saw skeletons and bones of some of my aunt's "discoveries" (my aunt's an archeologist) and then looked the other way to see a poster of Ruby's favorite boy band with "Gore-een Day" in big, green, punk-like letters. "Ruby..." I said plainly and decided to go back up just in case until my phone started buzzing. I took out my phone and saw that Ema, one of my BFFs, was calling me so I picked up. "''Why helloooooooo tree-girl!!!!!!!!" I heard Ema call from my iCoffin and I decided answer; "What is it Ema?" I repied with an irritated tone in my voice. "Awww, cat got your tongue Jade? Or was it Mewlina?" she said with a somewhat of a mocking tone in her voice which annoyed me a bit. "Anyways, ''I decided to call you because I wanted to know if you could take care of my pet tarantula!" she said from the other line and my eyes started to twitch. "Why?" I asked and she replied "'Cause 'my family and I are going out of town this Saturscare and since my mother said I couldn't bring ''him, I decided to let you take care of him!" which I found a bit reasonal so I pretty much repied yes and she pretty much said that a friend of hers will deliver her pet to me and she'll text and livecall me each day she's gone. I put down my phone and went upstairs (once again) and made myself a dish of steak with french-fries for me to snack on. After wolfing it down, I waited for this certain "friend" of hers but apparently was taking a long time (damn, I should've ask what time he or she will come!) so I decided to go in my secret roleplaying-in-session room in my bedroom to do a little justice-filled and lawful roleplaying. I grinned at the idea and went upstairs and walked toward a giant painting of all the Mineralis in the family and lifted the portrait up which revealed a wide, rounded hole and climbed in (and of course closing the portrait behind me).'' "The court is in S3SS1ON!!" I yelled as I entered the colorful court I made all by myself. I always loved going in this secret room whenever I was home-alone or just plain bored! Heck, nobody even knows about this place except for me, Mewlina, Ema, Crabkart and Envitria! My other friends sadly have not discovered this room yet since I didn't want that many people to know but whatever! I looked around and saw one of my Dragon Buddies sitting on a chair which meant that the court is in session. "Well, what have we here? The accused sits and shakes with fear. You know how that makes me grin from ear to ear?" I said gallantly in my attorney-voice. "It seems that you were accused of the murder of an innocent dragon named Berylsnout and has yet to be proven guilty or innocent!" I chuckled malicously while walking around the stool the Dragon Buddy was sitting on. I glared at the stuffed-dragon and said "I will flip a coin! If it lands on head, I'll clear your name, but if it lands on tails; it's prosecution for you!" Chuckling, I flipped the coin until I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned and before seeing what it landed on, I left in a hurry and answered the door. It was one of Ema's "bestfriends" Aeolus Ventus. He did a buck-toothed smile and handed me the cage which contained Ema's tarantula and said "Here you go Miss Minerali!" joyfully with an uncomfortable tone in his voice. "Thanks." I said and he flew away quicly. "Scaredy bird." I grinned and walked back inside to see the tarantula. I set it on the table and looked at the nametag. Vri Vri. Wow. The cage also came with instructions that were like this: #Feed Vri lots of small insects! ##Following insects that must be fed to Vri: Beetles, flies, ants and butterflies! ::::) #Do not let it go loose! ::::\ ##Only take it outside with leash. #We'll be back next Tuescare to pick Vri up! .... I stared blankly at the instructions and facepalmed. Why couldn't Ema do this by herself? Ugh, what a lazy bum she is. Picking up the cage, I went upstairs into my room, checking my iCoffin for any messages and then set the cage down. I stared, and stared, and stared at the little she-devil in the cage until I decided to look up on my dragontop on how to care for arachnids and such until something hit me- '''~.~ (View point changed, switching to 3rd person view) Jade woke up to the cries of her name being called by a kitty-like voice. When Jade opened her eyes, everything was blurry and grey-like. She sat up and tried to make up her surroundings. Jade felt the ground she was sitting on and it felt a bit grass-like. "Jade?" She jumped at the voice but it seemed so.. familiar.. Wait a tick.. Mewlina. "Mewlina?" Jade stuttered. She didn't realize that she was looking the opposite direction of where her cat-like friend was. "J-Jade, I'm over here.." Mewlina said and went to the direction Jade was, and then the latter collapsed. Category:Fanfiction